tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger (Fate/Holy War)
Avenger is the Avenger Class Servant during the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Holy War, summoned by Flat Escardos. Profile Identity Avenger's true identity is Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, who was banished from Mount Olympus and cursed to rule the land of the damned. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Holy War Abilities Skills Class Skills Avenger: Memory Correction: Self-Replenishment (Mana): Independent Action: Personal Skills Mad Enchantment: Possession Inheritence: Riding: Murdurous Intent: Unlimited Raise Dead: Riding: Magic Resistence: Divinity: Divine Flame: Noble Phantasms Hades' Helm: Demonic Relic of Hades Hades' Helm: Demonic Relic of Hades is a special Helmet that Hades can wear. It has three useful abilities. The first ability is to conceal his presence, even better than most Presence Concealment skills that belongs to the best of Assassins. The second ability is that it provides extremely durable armo; even though the armor is only on his head, it'll provide protection to his entire body. And the third and final ability is that it prevents others from figuring out what his True Identity is, similar to Mordred's Noble Phantasm Secret of Pedigree. When it comes to Ruler Class Servants, they have to have the True Name Discernment Class Skill that's at least ranked A or higher. Hades' Legion: Armies of the Underworld Hades' Legion: Armies of the Underworld is an EX ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasm which allows Hades to summon an entire army to do battle for him, raising them from the dead, the demons digging their way out of the ground. This is also a Reality Marble, which will cause the world to be engulfed in the flame of the Underworld of Greek Mythology. All of Hades' undead soldiers are encased in flame and wielding a sword in each hand. Hades' legion have complete imunity to all magic, even by those such as Odin and Merlin, and are otherwise physically strong enough to withstand extremely powerful attacks in spite of the fact that they're just skeletons. Hades' Fiend: Indestructible Guardian of the Underworld Hades' Fiend: Indestructible Guardian of the Underworld '''is a Noble Phantasm which can only be activated when Hades has used Hades' Legion: Armies of the Underworld. Upon activation, all of the remaining undead soldiers will merge together, forming one single warrior. This warrior is seven feet tall, extremely muscular, is still encased in flame just like the smaller versions were, and still wields a sword in each hand. While this one does possess a mind of its own and free will, it still eternally obeys the orders of Hades without question or hesitation. Hades' Fiend is strong enough to be a Servant in and of himself, and can easily combat with some of the most powerful Servants in Fate/Conqueror such as Thor. His swords, while technically weaker than Thor's hammer spiritually, are unable to be harmed by said hammer, (although that works the other way around, too). Cerberus: Demonic Protector of the Underworld '''Cerberus: Demonic Protector of the Underworld is a Noble Phantasm which allows Hades to summon his "pet", Cerberus, the three-headed demon dog. Cerberus' entire body is coated in fire, he has three heads, he towers above any of his opponents becuase he's at least one hundred feet tall, and can even breath fire. In spite of his size he's unbelievably fast, capable of outrunning even the fastest of Servants. If Hades wants to he can also ride on top of Cerberus, remaining far above the battlefield in question and trambling everything and everyone below him. Cerberus Whelp: Demonic Protector of the Underworld Cerberus Whelp: Demonic Protector of the Underworld is a Noble Phantasm which allows Hades to separate his Cerberus into hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of much smaller Cerberus'. This means that, in order to use it, he must first have Cerberus activated. This Noble Phantasm is of the exact same power level as Cerberus. Even though there's many more Cerberus', they're all much smaller, which is what makes it the same power. The more clones Hades creates, the smaller they'll become, but there is a limit. If they reach the size of small poodles, then they won't be able to clone themselves any further. Relationships Flat Escardos Zeus Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Avenger Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Holy War Category:JakCooperThePlumber